The present invention relates to a housing apparatus used in, for example, an electronic copying machine of the so-called shell type, in which the housing of the apparatus is divided into upper and lower units.
Conventionally known are electronic copying machines of the so-called shell type which are provided with a housing apparatus. The housing of the housing apparatus is divided into upper and lower units (or first and second housing) so that the upper unit can be swung against the lower unit. Thus, the housing can be easily opened to facilitate removal of jams.
As shown in FIG. 1, one such prior art housing apparatus 1 comprises an upper unit 2 and a lower unit 4. A conveyor path 6 is formed between the upper unit 2 and lower unit 4. One end portion of the upper unit 2 is rockably supported on one end portion of the lower unit 4 by means of a shaft 5. Coil springs 8 are stretched between the respective central portions of the upper and lower units 2 and 4, crossing the conveyor path 6. The coil springs 8 normally urge the upper unit 2 in the direction of arrow Z so that the upper unit 2 is lifted or rotated from the lower unit 4 to define a space 9 between the two units 2 and 4. In this conventional housing apparatus, if a jam is caused in the conveyor path, an operator releases a lock mechanism (not shown) to force up the upper unit 2 so that the conveyor path is exposed and the space 9 is formed. Then, the operator removes the cause of the jam through the space 9. In the conventional housing apparatus, however, the coil springs 8 are arranged in positions such that they cross the space 9, so that they constitute a hindrance to the removal of the jam from the side of the apparatus, to replacement of components and to other maintenance work.